


Lonely

by PetraSilie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Depression, F/F, Lesbian, Romance, Slow Burn, third person, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraSilie/pseuds/PetraSilie
Summary: Asami Sato was left by her childhood love Mako. She’s a broken woman, bitter and filled with hatred. Her father orders her to stay at a mansion to sort things out. He also orders someone to take care of his daughter and see to it she’s getting over her ex boyfriend.This plotline is heavily influenced by the Manga “What does a fox say?” by Team gaji.Third person - Asami POV, Korra/Asami pairing - Romance series rated M





	Lonely

When Mako left her she felt like her world broke into little pieces, flying away in the wind. Asami Sato is reduced to an emtpy shell, vegetating away at a solid pace. 

Asami stares into nothingness, a blank expression on her face. Other than studying the furniture she’s doing nothing at all like the last month or so of staying at her father’s estate. 

It’s a massive mansion with a pool, a racetrack, a private gym and just about anything you could ask for. The estate is located in the Sato’s own private forest in the middle of a mountain terrain. Nobody is in reach for a view hundred kilometers and servants supply the estate with necessary resources. It’s like a luxurious retreat and a place supposed to make you heal. And currently, it’s Asami’s prison.

 

When Mako left her, Asami broke. They were the perfect couple in her eyes. He a handsome, kind policeman, she a successful heiress of Future industries. They knew each other back from high school and fell in love as early teenagers. Asami was an outcast back then. Nobody wanted anything to do with her since she’s a prissy rich girl. She didn’t go home with friends like her classmates would, she didn’t ever meet anybody after school to be girly with, she didn’t ever trust anybody with her secrets and worries. She was an empty, rich, well dressed shell. An expensive piece of china. 

And then Mako came along.

 

It wasn’t as if they had the best relationship. But she loved him dearly, she wanted to give him everything she had. She bought him cars, rented a flat for him, a vacation house even. Mako couldn’t digest the fact that Asami is rich. He had alpha male issues, he always had. She tried to buy his affection with luxury, and it did keep Mako interested for quite some time.

And then one time after they had had a fight about a car Asami bought, she got drunk and fucked a bartender. Mako came home, wanting to finally propose and found his girlfriend naked in bed tangled up in another man’s arms. 

Since then things had been different. Mako began sleeping around, Asami became bitter about it. She couldn’t say anything against it, she couldn’t threaten to break up because she was obsessed with this man. She couldn’t leave because her heart belonged to Mako and Mako mercilessly walked all over her.  
Asami lived in her own illusions. She didn’t really love Mako, she loved the idea of him. Desperate to never be lonely again she tried to keep this person by her side. She became hysteric whenever Mako left for a few days. She felt physical pain when he came back from another one night stand. But he came back everytime and made Asami hold on to him.

 

Asami picked Mako up from a club once. He was all up in some bimbo on the dancefloor. She dragged him into the car. “You should just leave me already, you are pathetic” Mako lit a cigarette. He knew Asami hated the smell.

Asami did feel pathetic. But she knew leaving Mako would mean a great loss to her as a person. He was playing such a strong part in making Asami become the woman she’s now. He introduced her to so many things in life, he made her into a confident woman. At least that’s what Asami told herself. Everytime they fought she found some reason to justify this destructive relationship they had. 

Their relationship had become toxic a long time ago. Asami lay awake at night, jealous thoughts occupying her mind until she eventually fell asleep. She didn’t want Mako to belong to anyone else. They belong together. 

 

One day at work a new girl began her position as investigator of crime. Mako was suddenly spending a lot of his free time at work or at the bar with the new girl. Asami knew he was cheating with this woman. But she didn’t expect Mako to madly fall in love with her.

She smelled the woman on him all the time. She saw Mako grinning at his phone, texting. She looked into dead eyes when she was sleeping with Mako and she knew he was fucking the other woman in his imagination.

Asami didn’t want to let go. She chased Mako, she stalked him almost. He moved out, blocked Asami completely from his life and began living with the other woman.

And Asami was left broken.

The obsession with Mako, the love she imagined she had, the picture perfect relationship, the illusion she was living in left her a broken woman. She was filled with hatred, loneliness and sorrow. She cried every night, she didn’t eat. She called Mako’s number even though she knew she wouldn’t get through. Her father found her bundled up in a ball of sadness and screamed at her.

“What a disgrace, look at you. Pathetic. You call yourself a Sato?” he scoffed and left.

The next day a limousine pulled up. Men in suits broke her door down and collected her clothes. Asami screamed, one of them slapped her across the face. They dragged her into the car and drove off. 

That was a month ago.

“Must I remind you of your duty as CEO to get yourself together? You must not disappoint. Until you correct your attitude you are to stay here” 

Sometimes Asami felt like a child. A grown woman having to deal with house arrest. Asami chuckles “I’m 35.”

The world seems to have lost its color. The trees surrounding the estate have dark grey leaves, the sky is a lighter shade of grey, the walls are beige grey and the food is mixed grey. Asami is sick of it. She puts her grey lipstick on every morning, one of the many same grey shirts in her closet and begins her day with a monochrome grey piece of cheese on a grey slice of bread. She keeps her body alive, but her mind is with the life she once had. She dreams of running her fingers through Makos hair, of dancing with him. Of their vacation on ember island and of their 5th anniversary in Rome. 

At 12pm every day she’s doing some light work,  
At 3pm she’s on the treadmill, dinner at 7, bed by 10.

Every day. 

 

“Hello Miss Sato, I’ll be your caretaker for the duration of your stay” 

Asami doesn’t avert her gaze from the window. She just stares into the forest, wishing to disappear between the trees, their darkness swallowing her. 'I bet Mako is fucking that woman right now.'

“I’ll leave your clean clothes in your room. Do you need anything?”

'Just leave. Leave me alone.'  
“No.” Asami crosses her arms and turns her back towards the voice. She isn’t interested in making acquaintance right now.

“I can peel some tangerines for you?”

Asami sighs and leaves the room. 

Her caretaker gazes after the woman. 

A few hours later it’s time for dinner. Asami picks at her food with her fork.   
“Would you like some wine?” someone leans over her shoulder. For the first time in a month Asami is meeting someone’s gaze, beautiful blue eyes. What a beautiful shade of blue. Asami stares a bit longer than intended. “Who are you?” she asks the stranger.

“I’m your caretaker” the woman looks a bit confused. Didn’t she just introduce herself this morning? Well, maybe Miss Sato really didn’t pay her any attention. 

“Miss Caretaker” Asami looks at her glass. “I don’t need wine, please leave” Asami feels oddly touched by the proximity of this woman. She catches a whiff of a fresh scent, salty and a bit like ocean, but pleasant. She pushes the thought away.

Once again left alone, Asami proceeds not to eat dinner. After a while she decides to just go to bed.

 

The next morning isn’t as usual. “I didn’t tell you to open my curtains” Asami sits up in bed and shields her eyes from the sun. Her caretaker is holding the curtains wide open.  
“The sun might help you wake up” the caretaker went about the room, picking up clothes and tidying up. How dare she. Asami grunts and leaves the warmth of her bed to get dressed. Of course she notices how her caretaker’s eyes are following her. She feels the woman’s gaze on her back when she drops her robe. 'I bet she’s into women.' Asami is annoyed now. 

“Leave.” Asami moves to the dresser.  
Dressed and annoyed Asami makes her way to breakfast. Everythings is already in place, her food is waiting for her and her caretaker is standing in the corner of the room, smiling. 'What’s she so happy about?'

Grumpy and reluctant Asami eats. She knows she has to but she’d rather starve and die than spend much longer at this estate. She glances at her caretaker.

The woman has nice brown skin, soft brown hair falling just short above her shoulders. Her best feature are probably the piercing blue eyes she sports but her muscly arms are nice to look at as well. Asami takes her time checking her servant out. She does appreciate a nice body.

However, this happy jittery attitude really gets on Asami’s nerves. 'I just want to be left alone.'

“Miss Sato, what is your plan for today?” the woman refills her glass of water. The muscles in her forearm are rippling like tight coils.

“Aren’t you supposed to know, Miss servant” Asami glares at the woman. She’s meeting her glance.

“I am going to clean up the pool today Miss Sato, please let me know if you need anything”

Asami scoffs at her. “I’m done eating” she stands up and leaves.

 

Later that day Asami spots her servant cleaning the pool. The woman has her sleeves and her pants rolled up. She’s working up a sweat with a broom at the bottom of the drained pool, sweeping the whole thing down. 

“Oh hey Miss Sato!” The woman waves at her from below.

Asami regards her for a second and sits down on the edge of the pool. She hugs her knees and rests her head on her arms. The smile she’s greeted with lifts her mood for some reason. 

“Call me Asami” Asami hears herself say it. As soon as the words leave her mouth she’s surprised at her sudden outburst of friendliness.

She’s rewarded by an even bigger smile. “I’m Korra!”

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate your feedback! Not sure If I am going to continue this series.


End file.
